The Power of Persuasion
by Nowhere222
Summary: After an argument in a parking lot with an angry woman, Rachel meets Brittany. This bubbly blonde relieves Rachel of a headache simply with the touch of her hand. The girl offers Rachel an explanation, only if Rachel gets into the car with her and another blonde, who looks much less friendly. Rachel would rather not, but the voice in her head...is not hers?
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Persuasion **

Rachel pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and began looking for a spot. It was always busy around this time of day, but she only seemed able to shop around this time. She actually tried her best to avoid grocery shopping, but she was tired of looking at the lone box of Teddy Grahams in her cabinet. She drove around looking for an open space for a few minutes until she finally spotted one. She did a mental victory dance before slowly pulling into the spot.

She rolled up her windows, turned off the car, and unbuckled her seatbelt. After checking her hair in the mirror, Rachel grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and made her way out of the vehicle. She made sure to press the lock button twice before walking away.

"Hey!"

Rachel walked towards the store and placed her keys carefully in her purse.

"Hey, bitch!"

Rachel looked around as she continued walking towards the store. Whomever this woman was yelling at must have really upset her.

"You hear me bitch! You took my spot!"

Curiosity finally took over and Rachel turned around to see the angry woman looking directly at her. She looked around to be sure that she was the one the woman was talking to.

"Me?" Rachel asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you." The woman made her way over to Rachel and stood much closer than Rachel found comfortable.

"That was my spot, you cut me off." The woman fumed.

"I….I didn't see….no one was there." Rachel stumbled over her words.

"Well, I was there. I was circling back around and when I got back, you were in my spot!"

"So, you weren't there." Rachel said standing up straight and speaking bravely to the angry woman.

"I was coming right back. It was my spot and you need to move your fucking car!"

"I didn't cut you off, if you weren't there." Rachel began to feel a warm tingling sensation on her skin. It was midsummer time and she was already hot but this tingle was different. Her head began pounding and she reached up to rest her sweaty palm on her forehead.

"I will fucking…." The woman looked Rachel in the eye and her own eyes began to lose focus.

"How about you just get back into your car and find another spot." Rachel said staring up at the woman. She watched confused at the woman's strange expression.

"Ok."

Rachel watched as the woman walked away and got back into her car.

_Wow, that went much better than I thought. I saw myself leaving her with a broken nose._

With a new pep in her step, Rachel turned to head into the store. When she turned around, she came face to face with a tall smiling blonde girl.

"Hi." The blonde greeted cheerfully.

"Hello…" Rachel greeted back awkwardly. She pressed her purse close to her side. She looked over the girls shoulder to see a car sitting behind her. In the drivers' seat sat a less happy looking blonde girl. She quickly turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. "Please don't tell me I took your spot too?"

"No, we were just leaving until I felt what you did. We came to meet you."

"What?" Rachel was confused and her head was still pounding. The bubbly girl reached up to touch Rachel's head but Rachel jerked back out of her reach.

"I can make it stop." She reached again and Rachel moved once more. "If you don't let me help you, it will get much worse. If this is the first time you've ever used your power, then I know it will get SO much worse." She reached once more and Rachel finally removed her own hand and allowed the girl to touch her forehead. As soon as her hand made contact with Rachel skin, she felt a cooling sensation rush through her entire body. She felt a rush of calm come over her and her headache fade away. The girl slowly pulled her hand away and smiled at Rachel.

"What was that?" Rachel asked amazed.

"You should come with us." The girl said happily and reached for Rachel's hand and began pulling her along.

"What? No. I don't even know you." Rachel said pulling away. The girl turned around and continued to smile at Rachel.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Brittany." She opened the backseat door and gestured for Rachel to get in. "You should really come with us."

"No." Rachel said and she turned to head back to her car. _I hate going to the grocery store._

**_Get in the car._**

Rachel turned around, walked towards the strangers' car, and got into the backseat. She sat down and buckled her seat belt.

_What the hell?_

The girls pulled out of the parking lot and Rachel watched as she drove away from her car. She turned back around to look at the back of the girls' heads in front of her. She began to open her mouth to say something…

**_Shut up_**

Rachel shut her mouth and sat quietly and confused in the backseat of the strangers' car.


	2. Authors Note

Hi guys,

I know it's been I while since an update, but I haven't forgot about these stories. I've been going through some personal issues and that caused me to stop writing for a while. Now, with Cory's death, I don't know how other people feel, but I'm finding it kind of hard right now to write anything inappropriate about Rachel (Lea). I'm going to try to start writing again so please hang tight, I'm still going to continue. Thanks =)


	3. Chapter 3

There may be some typos throughout this, but I hope you still like it. Please review =) I'd like to know if i should keep this story going. I really like it though, I have some good ideas for scenes to write. Enjoyyyyy.

**Chapter 2**

Rachel quietly followed the two girls up the stairs towards their apartment. They stayed on a nicer side of New York, making Rachel feel a little better. If the Brittany girl wasn't so nice, Rachel would be sure that the other blonde girl would kill her. She kept looking back at Rachel and rolling her eyes for no reason. Like now, she did it again.

"We're here." Brittany said happily. She waited with Rachel as the mean one unlocked the door. The door creaked as she pushed it open. The mean girl stepped aside and let the two girls in first. Rachel walked in and continued after Brittany who led them into a kitchen. The apartment was nice and open. The living room was decorated with light colors like yellow and sky blue. The window was open and the curtains blew in the breeze. She could hear the busy New York street below bustling.

"What am I doing here?" Rachel asked before taking a seat at the table.

"Well, you're one of us." Brittany said as she took a seat. She smiled at Rachel and looked back at the other blonde. "That's Quinn by the way. She's not really as mean as she looks." She whispered to Rachel. Quinn only rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She picked up a book and appeared to be ignoring the two girls.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we felt your pull. Lucky we were in the area when you used your power. It would have been like an annoying itch if we hadn't found you right away."

"What?" Rachel looked at Brittany as though she was speaking another language. Brittany didn't seem to mind and continue to smile happily. "Power?"

"Yeah, like us. Like how I got rid of your headache. Sometimes when you stress your powers out, it'll make you feel sick. Quinn get's headaches a lot."

Rachel felt so lost.

"What powers are you talking about?" Rachel asked, shaking her head in confusion and frustration.

"Well, I'm not really sure what your power is exactly…"

"The power of annoyance." Quinn said as she got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Rachel shot Quinn a look and huffed.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't have any magic powers. Magic is not real."

"Of course it does. You felt our powers already. I healed you, that's my power. I can make people feel better. Actually, all of our powers match. Mine is physical, like Tana's. Yours has to be mental, like Quinn's." She looked over at Quinn who was leaning against the counter looking out the window. "Right?"

"Right." Quinn answered without looking at either girl.

Rachel watched as Quinn took a drink from her water. Rachel couldn't help but think about how pretty the girl was. If only she wasn't so mean. She watched the blonde girl smirk and roll her eyes.

"So," Rachel said to Quinn, "What's your power?"

Without answering Rachel, Quinn turned to look at her. She sat her water down on the counter she was leaning against.

**_Come here._**

Rachel calmly got up and walked towards the girl without really thinking about it. She came and stood in front of her. She looked Quinn in the eye feeling slightly dazed.

**_Closer_**

Rachel stepped closer to the blonde. What was she doing?

**_Hand me my water. Open it._**

Rachel picked up the bottle, opened it and handed it to Quinn. Quinn took another sip, never breaking eye contact with the girl. Rachel felt her heart beat pick up. _Oh god, she's so sexy._

"Thank you." Quinn whispered with a smirk.

Brittany cleared her throat, breaking Rachel from her trance. Rachel quickly moved away from Quinn and looked at Brittany.

"So, that's Quinn's power."

"What?"

"She can manipulate you by getting into your head." Rachel looked back at Quinn who was back to looking out the window. "Oh, and she can hear your thoughts."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she stared at Quinn.

"You could hear…?"

Quinn looked at the girl and nodded, causing Rachel to blush bright red.

"Oh no." Brittany said snapping Rachel out of her embarrassment. "Quinn we have to go to the car, I forgot my M&M's, they're gonna melt."

"Brit, you can go by yourself. I don't even know why you're afraid of the parking garage."

"It's scary." Brittany pouted.

"They're probably already melted."

"We have to try." Brittany got up and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, please?"

"Okay, okay."

"Rachel, we'll be right back. Make yourself at home. Please don't leave okay?"

Both girls rushed out of the apartment before Rachel could answer. The door slammed close behind them, leaving Rachel standing in the empty kitchen.

"…okay."

Rachel stood there in silence for a moment before looking around the apartment. She slowly began to move around. She moved slowly through the living room, taking a look through the open window. The view was lovely. She then made her way towards the hall. She only looked around the corner. There on her right was the bathroom. Two doors directly in front of one another were open and led to bedrooms. The only thing that really caught her attention was the door at the end of the hall. It was the only closed door, and the fact that there was a lock on the outside made her curious.

She made her way slowly down the hall until she got to the door. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but this whole day was so crazy and she was just too curious. She slid the open and turned the door knob, slowly opening the door.

She peeked her head in looked around. The room looked simple enough, like a regular bedroom.

"Hi."

Rachel jumped as a voice from the room startled her. She looked up to see a woman in a towel coming out of a bathroom.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"It's okay, come in."

Rachel watched as the beautiful Latina girl made her way over to the bed and sat down.

"I could come back once you're dressed." Rachel offered politely.

The darker girl dropped her towel, revealing her bare back to Rachel. She looked over her shoulder at Rachel who was trying not to stare.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?"

Rachel didn't know what came over her, but she found herself entering the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the edge of the bed and stood.

"Lay down."

Rachel crawled up on the bed and lay down, as instructed. The other girl slowly crawled up on top of the small girl, dropping the rest of her towel. She hovered over the Rachel before lowering her lips to her ear.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"R..R…Rachel."

"Hi Rachel." The girl greeted. She ran her tongue slowly along Rachel's earlobe. "I'm Santana."

When Santana's tongue made contact with Rachel's skin, she felt a familiar tingle roam over her body, ultimately settling between her legs.

"Your…your power is physical, like Brittany's…" Rachel huffed out as Santana made her way down the girls' body. She settled in between Rachel's legs, slowly raising the girls' skirt. Rachel squirmed as she felt the Latina trail hot wet kisses up her thighs, making her way towards Rachel's suddenly very wet center.

"Mmhmm." Santana confirmed. She placed a light kiss on the outside of Rachel's underwear. She slid her tongue at a painfully slow pace over the girls covered center. Rachel spread her legs wider when she felt Santana's fingers begin to pull her underwear to the side.

"Santana, stop." Rachel heard Brittany's voice and jumped up from the bed.

"Hey babe." Santana said as she climbed off of the bed and made her way over to Brittany. Brittany smiled sweetly and Santana and kissed her cheek.

"Well, obviously you've met Santana." Quinn said from the doorway. Rachel blushed a deep red.

"Maybe I should finish explaining things." Quinn said guiding them out of the room, leaving Brittany with a very much naked Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is so much fun to write. Please review, review, review =) Next chapter should have some of the good stuff ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel sat awkwardly in the living room blushing like a beet and trying her best to avoid looking in Quinn's direction. Quinn sat relaxed at the other end of the couch staring at Rachel and giggling.

_Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Even if she is staring at you with those eyes…_

Rachel glanced over to Quinn who only continued to stare at her and smirk. She winked at Rachel and the small girl quickly diverted her eyes to…anything other than those eyes.

_Oh god oh god, she can hear me. How can she possibly hear me over that?_

A loud crash and moan came from the back room.

"I'm use to it. They do that several times a day." Quinn responded.

"Huh?" Rachel looked at her confused.

_Oh yeah, she can hear me._

"Yep."

_Okay Rachel, think about something else other than Brittany and Santana having sex. Don't think about sex. No sex. Sex. Sex with Quinn. No! No! NO!_

"At least buy me dinner first." Quinn teased.

"Can you please not do that?" Rachel begged. "Can you get out of my head please?"

"I can't really help it. It's just as hard for me to stay out as it is for you to control your thoughts."

"Is that why you get so many headaches?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. When I'm around a lot of people, it's like being in a loud crowded room. That's why I usually just stay around the house with Santana."

"Why is she locked up?" Rachel was actually very curious about that. "She's not dangerous is she?"

"Not _dangerous _like in a violent way_._" Quinn explained. "Her power can be pretty destructive though. She's new to her power too, like you, and can't really control it yet."

"What can she do?"

"Well, like Brittany, her power affects you physically."

Another loud crash and a series of loud grunts and moans interrupted Quinn. She smiled and shook her head before continuing.

"Let's just say she's very…seductive. As you may have noticed, she's very attractive."

_So are you._

"Thank you."

_Oh god shut up Rachel!_

"So when you're near her, you can really feel her pull, and she uses that to get you close. After that, with a touch, she can…well manipulate your senses and…turn you on so to say."

Another loud crash sounded but Quinn continued.

"Now, she can do more that. More than the sexual manipulation, but she doesn't really know how. Nor does she really care to know how. When you get to know her you'll understand. She really enjoys sex."

"But why lock her up?"

"Um well, when we did move her in, she managed to sleep with practically everyone on our floor and broke up a marriage downstairs. So until she gets it under control, we can't really let her out."

"So Brittany…are they together?" Rachel asked hesitantly. Quinn nodded. "She doesn't mind Santana's power I guess, must be a plus." She joked.

"Brittany doesn't let Santana use her power on her." Quinn stated.

"But I thought she couldn't control…"

"They're in love."

"What?"

"They're in love." Quinn repeated and shrugged. "We didn't know this could happen but when Brit found Santana, they really connected. After a while, once they really bonded and fell in love, they found out that they can mute each other's power."

"Because of the connection." Rachel nodded, taking it all in. "So how will I find out what it is that I can do?"

"We'll have to wait and see what triggers it. From the look of it, it may have been anger or something."

They sat on the couch in silence. Well, other than the sounds of Santana and Brittany's obnoxious sex.

"So, what am I suppose to do? Stay here?"

Quinn looked at Rachel shyly and nodded.

"Yes, that's what Brittany wants."

"But why? Do you guys need me for something?"

Quinn nodded and now was the one avoid eye contact.

"My headaches."

"What am I suppose to do about those? Isn't that what Brittany's for?" Rachel asked.

"She thinks…" Quinn took a deep breath. "She thinks you're my mate."

"Excuse me?"

"She thinks that because she can mute Santana's power that means they're mates of some kind. She said when she met Santana she felt this connection. I don't know, it's dumb." She finally looked up at Rachel. "Just stay around for a few day, entertain Brit's theory."

"Do you want me too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, for Brit…"

"No, I mean…mute your power?"

Before Quinn could answer, Brittany came out of the room with Santana in hand.

"Hey, sorry about that." Santana said to Rachel. "I can't help it sometimes."

"I fixed it." Brittany said smiling back at Santana. "Did Quinn finish explaining everything?"

"Yeah." Rachel said clearing her throat and breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"So, are you gonna stay?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel glanced at Quinn before looking back at Brittany and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll stay for a bit."

* * *

Rachel moved in the next day. She only took a few things from her little apartment. Honestly, she didn't really mind the move. Her apartment was crap anyway. She was however nervous.

She was moving into an apartment with three girls she didn't really know, and with the intention to fall in love with a stranger.

_I agreed to fall in love with her so I can heal her headaches? Tell her to take an aspirin. No, I'm helping her. I'm being selfless. Plus she's very pretty. Those eyes._

Quinn cleared her throat, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Rachel said shyly.

The two girls were on the way back to the apartment to move in Rachel's things in. Quinn had insisted on driving because Rachel's car was a piece of crap. Rachel's thought, not Quinn's, Quinn had simply agreed with the thought.

"It's okay. I'd rather listen to your inner conflicts and compliments than Santana's sex thoughts all day."

"What about Brit? What does she think about?"

"Santana…and ducks." Quinn laughed.

The two girls pulled up to a stop light, another car pulling up beside them.

"So where will I be sleeping? You guys only have three rooms and it would be pretty rude to insist I stay and then make me sleep on the couch." Rachel rambled.

"No, you'll be in Brit's…" Quinn took a deep breath and put her hand to her head. "…Brit's room. She sleeps in Santana's room anyway."

Rachel looked over to Quinn.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." She asked concerned.

"It's loud."

"What?"

"The yelling."

Rachel looked at Quinn and then to the car beside them. The woman in the car, though Rachel couldn't hear her, was clearly yelling at the man beside her. She continued to look around and saw that on the other side of the car was a man yelling into his cell phone.

"Quinn, do you want me to drive."

"No." Quinn shook her head.

The light turned green and Quinn drove off.

_There were only two people; I could only imagine a room full of people._

"It's not the greatest thing. I try to avoid that."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine." Quinn snapped.

"Okay, sorry."

They continued to drive, Rachel trying to stay as quiet as possible. It was hard to keep her thoughts quiet, but she didn't want to bother Quinn. She settled on singing along in her head to the song on the radio.

They were a few blocks from the apartment when Quinn turned the radio all the way down mid song. Rachel looked over to her expecting her to say something.

"I like hearing you." Quinn admitted shyly. Rachel blushed and went back to looking out the window and singing in her head.

They finally pulled up in the parking garage and got Rachel's few boxes up to Brittany's room. Rachel was unpacking when she heard a light tap on the open door. She turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"Are you hungry? I'm ordering Chinese."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Thank you." Rachel said and went back to unpacking.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said turning back around.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just when things get too loud, I get a little mean I guess."

"I understand." Rachel nodded. "You were mean when I first met you remember?" She joked. "Turns out you're not so bad."

Quinn smiled shyly.

"I'll go order the food."

"Ok." Rachel smiled.

Quinn walked out of the room and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_She's so sweet._

"Thank you." Quinn responded back.

Rachel only laughed and went back to her task at hand.

_This is going to be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys =) Enjoy the chapter. Please review, it's nice to hear opinions. Thanks a bunch.**

**Chapter 4**

_Rachel lied naked in her bed with Quinn naked on top of her. Quinn's lips sucked and nipped at Rachel's pulse point eliciting a moan from the small brunette. Quinn ran the tip of her tongue up Rachel's throat and flicked the girl chin before leaning in and capturing her lips into a searing kiss._

_Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back, digging her nails into her flesh. She thrust her bare hips up into Quinn when she felt the blonde run her tongue across the roof of her mouth. Quinn broke the kiss to begin kissing her way down to Rachel's breast. She captured a hardened nipple between her wet lips and sucked gently. Rachel moaned in pleasure and thrust her hips up once more._

_"Quinn please."_

_Quinn switched to the other breast to repeat her actions as she slipped her hand in between their intertwined bodies. She glided her fingers down until she was met by a wet patch of curls. She cupped Rachel's center and used her middle finger to part the girls' wet lips. _

_Rachel spread her legs wider for Quinn to have easier access. Quinn then used two fingers to circle Rachel's swollen clit. The circles started slow, and then Quinn began to pick up speed and add pressure. Rachel was panting hard now, gasping for breath._

_"Quinn."_

_Quinn lowered her fingers to Rachel's opening and circled it slowly. She looked up into Rachel's eyes, asking for permission._

_"Please." Rachel begged._

_Quinn pressed her fingers into Rachel slowly._

* * *

"Morning Rachel." Brittany chirped as she entered the kitchen. "That smells good. I love blueberry pancakes."

Rachel had woken up before everyone decided she would cook them breakfast.

"I made regular too, just in case you guys don't like blueberry."

"Tana likes regular better." Brittany said as she took a seat at the small table. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Good, thanks. You're bed is much more comfortable than mine."

"Any good dreams? I love hearing about people's dreams. I had this dream about this duck, it was super cute."

"Not that I can remember." Rachel lied. She flipped the last pancake onto a plate and sat it on the table. She went to the cabinet to get more plates.

"Well that's okay. Lucky my room is so close to Quinn's."

"Why's that?" Rachel said getting the plates down.

"Because if she was awake still, then she would have heard you." Brittany said picking at one of the pancakes in front of her.

Rachel almost dropped the plates in her hands. She was shaking when she sat them on the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat at the table.

"She can hear you dreaming. Sometimes I like to sleep beside her when I take a nap so she can tell me what I was dreaming about. You know, just in case I don't remember." Brittany put a few pancakes on her plate.

"Oh my god."

Quinn's bedroom door opened and she stepped out. Rachel glanced over at her as she made her way into the kitchen also.

"Morning." She greeted.

_Oh my god oh my god. Does she know?_

Quinn took a seat at the table, not looking in Rachel's direction.

_Oh my god she knows!_

"Morning ladies." Santana said as she too made her way to the table. She sat down and grinned at everyone. "So…how'd you two sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Well, I think you two slept a little better than that right?" Santana said still grinning.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn who was shooting Santana a look of warning.

"I mean Rachel; you must have had one hell of a sex dream. I could feel that energy from you but not as much as I could feel hers..."

"Santana…"

"The orgasm Quinn had last night peeping in on your dream was pretty intense. She doesn't usually masturbate while I'm around, but I guess your dream was just too steamy."

"Oh my god." Quinn said turning red with embarrassment.

"Is that what woke you up last night?" Brittany asked as though nothing awkward was happening. She looked at Rachel. "We had sex too last night Rachel so no need to be embarrassed."

"There was a lot of sex happening in here last night." Santana laughed.

* * *

After a very awkward breakfast, Rachel sat in the living room with Brittany watching TV as Santana and Quinn finished washing up the dishes.

"So we're going to go out today and work on my power?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Yep, I figured we'd go to the park. That way we won't be in an area that's too loud for Quinn."

"What about Santana?" Rachel asked.

"We're gonna try to take her. I'll be with her the whole time to make sure she stays away from people. You'll be working with Quinn.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready." Rachel said as she got up from the couch and made her way to Brittany's room.

_How am I going to be able to look at her now? I've never been so embarrassed and that's saying something. She heard my sex dream, my sex dream with HER. She…masturbated to it. _

Rachel sat down at the edge of the bed. The thought of Quinn doing that, to the thought of her was…arousing.

_That's so hot._

A light tap on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Standing there was a bashful looking Quinn.

"You heard that?" Rachel more stated than asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I can't…I wish I could shut up."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I know better than anyone that people think about sex a lot."

They both stood there not looking at one another in silence.

"Rachel, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"What Santana told you." She said finally looking at Rachel who was still avoiding eye contact.

"I wasn't trying to snoop or anything. I just couldn't sleep and it was so…loud."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They both shuffled around for a bit.

"Well, according to Santana, you thought it was more than okay." Rachel joked, finally looking up at Quinn. Quinn looked at her and smiled shyly.

"We're leaving in a few minutes." She said as she left the room.

* * *

The car ride to the park was relatively quiet. Brittany drove as Santana rode passenger seat. That left Quinn and Rachel in the backseat. They didn't live too far into the city so they were able to avoid any super busy city streets.

Rachel tried to keep her thoughts as clean as she could. She would slip once in a while and think about how nice Quinn's legs look in those shorts, and how nice she smelled, and how when she bites her bottom lip like that she looks so sexy. Quinn would only smirk but continue looking out the window. She would sometimes look over at Rachel and their eyes would meet for a short time and in that moment Rachel's heart would begin racing. She couldn't help that she found the girl so attractive.

"Keep it in your pants Fabray." Santana said from the front seat.

Rachel only smiled. It was nice to know that she had some effect Quinn too. Seeing how Quinn could get into her head, she liked being able to get into hers.

Brittany pulled into a parking lot and the girls all filed out of the car.

"Okay, me and Santana are going to walk around the park and see if she can handle it before we try anything."

"Okay." Quinn said to Brittany. "We'll be over there at the bench. I'm going to see if I can trigger her before testing her on someone else."

"Okay."

Brittany and Santana walked off into the park and Rachel and Quinn walked over and sat on the lone bench.

"So, how do we do this?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not really sure." Quinn said laughing lightly.

"I thought you knew what you were doing." Rachel joked.

"Not really. I just know we need to make you mad." Quinn stated. Her smile faltered and she looked over to a woman walking by. She looked back at Rachel who was watching her intently.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't answer, but what she did shocked Rachel a bit. She leaned in quickly and captured Rachel's lips with her own. Thrown off for a second by the kiss, Rachel pulled away. All common sense was thrown out the window when she leaned back in returning the kiss. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks and pulled her closer. Rachel sat up on her knees and pressed into the kiss.

Quinn's real kisses were ten times better dream Quinn's and that's saying something. She knew she needed to pull away soon because she was already practically on top of the blonde. The last thing she wanted to do was straddle Quinn on a park bench. Well, she wanted to but that would be inappropriate.

"Excuse me!" A woman's voice interrupted the kiss and they pulled apart. Rachel looked up to see the woman that was walking by standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Rachel apologized with her head down.

"You should be. What you two are doing is disgusting. There's no place at this park for people like you. There are good God loving people here."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked taken aback.

"What you're doing out here is an abomination. Children come here and they don't need to see this."

"Ok, I can understand not wanting the children to see this, but they don't need to see this from anyone." Rachel got up from the bench and stood face to face with the woman. Quinn watched on. "Gay or straight, it shouldn't matter, but you should just keep your opinions to yourself." Rachel said, her skin beginning to tingle and warm up.

"You two need to leave this park." The woman said sticking her nose up at Rachel.

"No, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself. If you don't want to see us, then don't look. You want us to leave? How about you leave?" Rachel said angrily. The woman immediately turned around a walked away from the park. Rachel turned back around and sat next to Quinn with an aggravated huff.

"What a bitch."

"Wow." Quinn said looking wide eyed at Rachel.

"What?"

"Your power, it's like mine."

"What…Did I do it?" Rachel asked. "I did! What did I do?!" She asked excitedly.

"With my power, I can tell you what to do in your own head. All you have to do is speak it. It's pretty impressive."

Rachel smiled at Quinn proudly.

"I did it."

"You did." Quinn laughed.

Both girls sat there happily for a few moments looking at one another.

"Wait," Rachel broke the silence, "You heard that woman didn't you. Did you kiss me because you knew she'd say something?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I thought it was a good excuse to kiss you. I really wanted to anyway." Quinn said shyly.

Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"Really?"

Quinn nodded.

"This is happening really fast." Rachel said looking into her eyes. "Do you think Brittany may be right about…you know… the mate thing?"

Quinn shrugged.

_I hope so._

"Me too." Quinn smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys =) Another chapter up. I love reviews so please be so kind to leave one after you read. Hope you enjoy. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

"Seriously?" Quinn chuckled. The girls were in the car heading back to the apartment from the park. The car ride was pretty silent until Quinn spoke.

"What?" Rachel asked. No one had said anything so she was wondering what Quinn was asking about.

"Sorry, nothing." Quinn said stifling her laughter.

Santana looked back at Quinn from the passenger seat and then whipped her head to Brittany who was driving.

"Are you telling her?!" She asked Brittany.

Brittany's silence was enough of an answer. Quinn couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter.

"Can it, Fabray."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked confused.

"Brittany was just telling me about what happened with her and Santana at the park."

Santana only huffed and stared angrily out the window. Brittany reached over to rest her hand on her thigh.

"What happened?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Let's just say Santana has been humped by more stray animals in one day than probably any other person." Quinn laughed.

"Oh my." Rachel joined in with Quinn's laughter. They laughed all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

They got back to the apartment after stopping a grabbing some Chinese for dinner. They decided to sit in and watch a movie together, but after Santana took a shower.

"I feel so gross, like I'm covered in horny animal fluids." Santana said shuddering. She took her seat next to Brittany on the couch.

"That's because you were." Brittany said giggling.

"I don't even know what happened. I was just standing there while you were feeding the stupid…the ducks, and then…"

"You got sexually harassed by New York's wildlife." Quinn chuckled.

"So, you weren't even doing anything? There were no other people around for you to abuse…I mean, use your power on?" Rachel asked.

"No." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"So then what set you off?" Rachel asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged.

"HA!" Quinn said looking at Brittany.

They all turned to look at Brittany who was smiling shyly at Santana.

"Do you know?" Santana asked.

"Mmhm." Brittany nodded. "To test you, I wore those shorts you like. The ones I'm wearing now. Even now your hands roaming up my leg."

Santana noticed her hand and quickly pulled it away.

"Well, when I bent over to get more bread for the ducks, I made sure you were behind me to see it…"

"You set me up!"

"I saw that woman walking around in the park and I figured she'd be okay to test on, but when I turned back around she had already disappeared and you were…well…"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted, "I thought you could turn her powers off Brit?"

Santana shot a look at Brittany.

"Why didn't you save me?!"

"It was really funny…" Brittany said laughing.

Quinn and Rachel joined in on Brittany's laughter. Santana huffed and grabbed the remote and the whole bag of egg rolls.

"Let's just start the damn movie." She said annoyed. She pressed play on the remote and the girls settled into their spots.

"Wait! The light." Brittany pointed out.

"I'll get it." Rachel said hopping up from her arm chair. She walked over and flicked the light out. She came back and sat down in her seat and then turned her attention to the movie. They had all agreed on watching Pretty Woman.

Rachel loved this movie and was glad the other girls did too. She paid attention to the first ten minutes of the movie before her mind started to wander. She couldn't help but to start thinking about earlier and that kiss. Her thoughts went to how soft Quinn's lips were, how sweet she tasted. She could kiss those lips forever. She was already addicted to the way Quinn's tongue slipped into her mouth. She just wanted to do it over and over.

Rachel was lost in her thoughts until she felt a tingle run across her body and she reached up and ran a finger across her lip. She'd have thought nothing of it had she not have recognized that tingle. That's when she realized what she had been thinking about. She glanced over at Quinn who was sitting on the other side of the room in the other arm chair. Quinn glanced over at Rachel and smirked before turning her attention back to the movie, or so it appeared.

Rachel grinned and went back to looking at the movie, then started back with her thoughts.

She thought of running her fingertips over Quinn's collarbone.

_Running them slowly up her neck._

_Over her jaw._

_Tracing them over her bottom lip_.

She glanced back over at Quinn who was staring at the television; her lips slightly agape as she ran her fingertips over her own lip. Rachel continued.

_She thought about being over there with Quinn. _

_Sitting on her lap on the small sofa._

_Lightly holding her cheek as she kissed up the blondes throat._

She looked over at Quinn. Her breathing had picked up as she stared a hole though the TV.

_She pictured licking up the girls chin and stopping at her lips._

_Brushing their lips together lightly._

_Capturing her bottom lip between hers._

_Sucking gently._

_Pulling with her teeth._

_Quinn's tongue slipping back into her mouth._

_Adjusting herself so that she was straddling Quinn._

Glancing at the blonde once more, Quinn was now looking at Rachel. Her body was still facing the TV, but her full attention on the smaller girl. She took her bottom lip into her mouth as she watched Rachel with heavy eyelids. They continued to watch each other as Rachel thought on.

_Running her hand down Quinn's side._

_Slipping it under the hem of her shirt._

_Gliding her fingers over the girls' stomach._

_Her fingertips right at the base of the swell of her breast._

_Grinding her hips into Quinn's lap._

_Deepening the kiss._

Rachel could feel herself become aroused. She wasn't sure if it was her thoughts or the eye contact, but she was probably going to need to change her underwear by the end of the movie. Rachel wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She naturally would be embarrassed thinking about this kind of thing and knowing Quinn could hear it. It just felt like it was out of her…control.

"Santana!"

"Well if you two could control your mental boners, maybe I'd be more interested in the movie."

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked the Latina.

"They're literally mind fucking. I couldn't help it." Santana shrugged.

"Come on." Brittany said taking Santana by the hand. She took the movie out of the DVD player. "We're going to watch this in her room and I'll block her powers for a while so you guys can finish." Brittany said smiling.

"We weren't…" Rachel started but the two girls were already gone in the room.

Quinn and Rachel remained seated in their seats.

"Sorry." Rachel whispered shyly. "I didn't mean to let it go that far."

"It's okay." Quinn said looking at her hands in her lap. "I…I actually liked it."

"Did you know Santana was…?"

Quinn nodded.

"You didn't want her to stop?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and shook her head. Rachel smiled at how shy the blonde girl seemed and that made Quinn blush.

**_Come here_**

Rachel got up and walked over to Quinn. She continued to smile as she felt that tingle run across her skin.

**_Sit down_**

She sat down on Quinn's lap.

**_Kiss me_**

Rachel leaned down and captured the girls' lips with her own.

Just as Rachel felt Quinn's tongue run across her lip seeking entrance, Rachel's phone buzzed.

"Sorry." Rachel said reaching into her pocket and checking her message.

**Kurt: Just broke up with James. Cheating bastard. I'm coming over.**

Rachel had been so caught up with Quinn and staying with the girls, that she forgot she had a life outside of this. She hopped off of Quinn's lap.

"I have to go."

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" Quinn asked concerned.

"No, no. It's just my best friend just broke up with his boyfriend and is coming over to my apartment. You know the one I don't really stay at right now."

"Oh, ok."

"Would you mind coming with me. I think you'd like Kurt."

Quinn thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to. Maybe when he's ready to get out and date again, he'd be interested in meeting a friend of mine. Blaine just moved into the city and could stand to meet some people."

Rachel smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on."


End file.
